


Bnha x Heathers (hiatus)

by A1danw



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1danw/pseuds/A1danw
Summary: So I was on Pinterest one day and I found a bunch of fan art for a Heathers and My Hero Academia crossover. Images not mine. Credit goes to the owner (http://iggiesca-asdy.tumblr.com/post/164915139214/heathers-the-musical-performed-by-class-1-a).





	1. Beautiful

_**September 1st, 1989** _

_**Dear Diary,** _

_**I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think that there's good in everyone, but—here we are! The first day of senior year! And uh... I look around at these kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself—what happened?** _

Walking through the hallways, looking for your next class, normal high school things. I was with my only friends; Uraraka and Iida. I was wearing a grey skirt, a white button down with a blue sweater over it. I draped a light blue scarf over my shoulders. I rushed out of the house this morning, so my hair was messy and needed a thorough brushing. My friends were twining out by wearing pink sweaters with white unicorns. The manes were rainbows and the horns were bright gold. Uraraka was wearing a black skirt, while Iida wore black pants. We walked through the halls looking for our first-period class. As my friends looked for our class, I was looking at all the change. People who used to run, play, eat paste, and do what children do. Now you should hear the shit they say.

FREAK! SLUT! BURNOUT! BUG-EYES! POSER! LARD-ASS!

*time skip to lunch*

I was walking through the lunchroom holding my tray. For lunch, I got mashed potatoes and gravy. It was as exciting as my school day so far. As I was walking towards a table, Aoyama smacked the tray out of my hands. "Watch it dick," I whispered under my breathe. "What was that SKANK?" Aoyama looked at me like I did something unforgivable. "That's what I thought." Aoyama stomped off towards his table. I sat down next to Uraraka and Iida so we could discuss movie night. They both rented The Princess Bride (a movie they've watched a least a thousand times.) "You guys have already memorized it. Do we really need to watch it again?" We all laughed and then Iida spoke up, "I mean, who doesn't love a happy ending?" When we were done laughing, Sero snuck up behind Uraraka and dumped a carton of milk on her head, ending all our laughter. Sero was the smartest guy on the football team (which is like being the smallest dwarf) and like Aoyama, he terrorized the entire school. "Dude, what gives you the right to pick on my friend? You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant." He smirked like the asshole he was and retorted with, "You have a zit right there." Sero and Aoyama cracked up laughing. As if that kind of response could piss me off.

Right then, the queen bees of the school walk in. The three Heathers. They were called this because they shared the same last name, Heather. Kaminari Heather, head cheerleader. Her dad is loaded—he sells engagement rings. Kirishima Heather runs the yearbook. No discernible personality, but her mom did pay for implants. And last, but not least, Bakugou Heather, the Almighty.

She is a mythic bitch

They're solid Teflon—never bothered, never harassed. I would give anything to be like that.

*time skip*

The bell had rung, so we had two minutes to get to class. I walked past the bathroom and heard the following:

Bakugou: Grow up, Kirishima. Bulimia is so '87.

Kaminari: Maybe you should see a doctor, Kirishima.

Kirishima: Yeah, Kaminari. Maybe I should.

Mr. Yamada walked into the bathroom right as they finished up their conversation. "Ah, Bakugou, Kaminari," Before he could finish, Kirishima hurled her lunch into the toilet. "........and Kirishima. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting. You're late for class." Bakugou turned toward Mr. Yamada and responded with, "Kiri wasn't feeling well. We're helping her."

"Not without a hall pass, you're not. Week's detention." I quickly took a note card and started writing. I forged a teacher's signature and put down all our names. "Um, actually, Mr. Yamada, all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee." He took the note card and read it. He sighed and told us we could all go. We walked down the hall and Bakugou spoke up. "That was an excellent forgery. Who are you?" I looked up at him completely confused. This was someone who could destroy me, and they wanted to know my name? "Um, Izuku Midoriya. I crave a boon." There. I said it. Bakugou looked down at me and asked, "What boon?"

"Um. Let me sit at your table, at lunch. Just once. No talking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me, then they'll leave me alone... Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes." Kirishima's face immediately lit up. "What about prescription notes?" The conversation went as follows:

Bakugou: SHUT UP KIRISHIMA!

Kirishima: Sorry Bakugou.

Bakugou: For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure.

Kaminari: And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important.

Kirishima: Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds.

Bakugou: Mascara, maybe some lip gloss. And we're on our way. Get this girl some blush; And Heather, I need your brush. Let's make her beautiful.

That day, when I walked out of school, I was brand new. My hair was curled, my face was COVERED in makeup, and I was in high heels. People looked at me like I was a new kid. No one could recognize me. That was the day my life changed. And it sure as hell wasn't for the better.


	2. Candy Store

*two months later*

“Dude, just give her the note.”

“NO! She’s my friend. I can’t do this to her.”

Kaminari and Kirishima were trying to convince me to give a cruel letter Uraraka. They wanted me to write her a letter. The letter said:

_**Dear Uraraka,** _

_**I was wondering if you would like to attend my homecoming party.** _

_**Sincerely, Aoyama.** _

Obviously, Aoyama didn't write the letter. The grammar was too perfect for the lazy jock. That, and the fact that Aoyama was inviting people by talking to them. We all knew this, but Uraraka didn’t. I was too busy convincing Kaminari and Kirishima that giving Uraraka the letter was wrong and cruel, that I didn’t notice Bakugou walk up behind me. She was the person who came up with the letter idea. So, I knew she would be pissed if I didn’t give the letter to Uraraka. I didn’t notice her until it was too late.

“Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick? You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick? I'd normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch, but I'm feeling nice. Here's some advice listen up, biotch!”

I turned around horrified and saw Bakugou glaring down at me with her red eyes. Despite her getting my attention, she kept going, “If you’re going to be part of this group, you’re going to do what we want to do. So far, you’ve already failed. You didn’t go drinking with us this last Friday or steal your dad’s credit card for our shopping trip. In this group you skip gym, scare her,” she pointed at a girl walking by. “And screw him.” She proceeded to point at an, admittingly hot boy, walking by. “We also kick nerds in the nose.” I immediately got flashbacks to yesterday at lunch. We were doing our lunch poll when suddenly Kirishima kicked a kid for spilling a carton of milk on her shirt. The kick resulted in a bloody nose and lunch detention. “If you lack the balls, you can go play dolls. Let your mommy fix you a snack.” She added a high pitch voice to that last line, almost as if she were mimicking a toddler. “Or you could come smoke. Pound some rum and coke in my Porsche with the quarterback.” Finally, Kaminari spoke up. “Time to prove you’re not a loser anymore.” She finished her comment with a smirk. Kirishima, not wanting to be left out of the conversation, said something. “Guys fall at your feet, pay the check, and help you cheat. All you have to do is say ‘goodbye’ to Shamu. That freak’s not your friend, I can tell in the end. If she had your shot, she’ll leave you to rot. ‘Course, if you don’t care, braid her hair. Maybe sesame street is on.”

I had enough. I was tired of their nagging. I walked up to Uraraka’s locker and placed the letter inside through the slot on the top. I walked back to the group. I guess I just proved that I wasn’t a pussy anymore. I joined, I stopped bitching and moaning.

*time skip*

As I was walking to seventh period, I was stopped by Uraraka. “Midoriya, look! Aoyama invited me to his homecoming party! This proves he's been thinking about me!” I didn’t know what to do. I practically lied to one of my best friends about a boy liking her. I don’t know how I can live with this. Well......I couldn’t be too upset with myself....right? I mean, she looks so happy. “Color me stoked.” That’s it. That’s all I could say. I sat all of seventh period wallowing in my own shame.

As I walked out the door, I was stopped by the Heathers. Kirishima started by saying, “Honey, whatchu waiting fo...,” before she was stopped by an angry Bakugou shouting, “SHUT UP KIRISHIMA!” Kirishima looked stunned but didn’t respond. “Anyway, I guess you proved that you’re not a lame ass anymore.”


	3. Fight For Me

It was the end of the school day. Seven hours of hell were finally over. I was walking out of the building when I heard shouting. I turned the corner to see Sero fighting a boy with duel colored hair. The right side was white, and the left side was red. He was wearing a black trench coat and black pants. "Wow! They're really going at it." I heard Tsuyu speak to my left. "Yeah, someone should stop them." Ojiro was standing to my right. Everyone was talking, but all I could think about was how the strange boy was fighting. Holy shit! Why when you see boys fight does it look so horrible yet... feel so right? I shouldn't watch this crap. That's not who I am. But with this kid...damn. Who was this kid? Could he fight for me? Could he be seen with me and still act proud. Could he hold my hand? Would he fight for me? 

We could let them drive us underground. We don't need to care how far. He could set my broken bones, and I know CPR. Wow, he could punch really good. I didn't think he'd last this long. He and Sero kept fighting and he was winning. I could fight for him if he would fight for me. 

When the fight ended, they were both covered in blood. But Sero got the worst of them. Since the fight was over, I didn't find a reason to stay. I left the school and headed to my after-school destination. Seven Eleven. I walked to the store and looked around. After I got my snacks, I went to the checkout and paid for the snacks. As I was leaving the store I saw someone familiar. It was the duel, colored boy. And he was looking right at me.


	4. Freeze Your Brain

He was staring right at me. 

Shit! He noticed that I was looking at him. He's walking in my direction. "So, have you tried the new flavor?" Crap, he's actually talking to me. Wait, what did he mean by "new flavor"? "New flavor of what?" I was genuinely confused because they're new flavors of many things. Which one was he talking about? "A new flavor of slushie. They came out with a Coca-Cola flavor last week. Have you tried it?" 

"Noooooo......," Honestly, I didn't know why he was asking. We had only met today, and this was our only conversation. "Oh." He went to the checkout section to pay for his drink. I walked outside and put my stuff into my backpack. As I was doing this, the no-name-kid walked outside and started talking to me. "Hey, my name is Todoroki. What's yours?" 

"Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya." I flipped my backpack over my shoulders and looked back at him. He was smiling at me, and that made me want to smile. "Sooooo......, was today your first day at school?" Now it was my turn to ask questions. "I've been through ten high schools. They start to get blurry. No point planting roots cause you're gone in a hurry. My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den. So, it's only a matter of when." 

"Didn't you make any friends at your last school?" 

“No. I didn’t talk to people. When you leave in a hurry, there’s no point to make friends. Don’t learn the names, don’t bother with faces.” 

Wow, and I thought to have only five friends was sad. Being seventeen and never having a friend. That would cause me to go insane. Maybe I should have been more grateful to know Uraraka and Iida. “There was one thing I trusted. 7-Eleven. Don’t laugh, I know that look. Whenever I have a difficult day, there's a 7-Eleven right there. Each store is the same; From Las Vegas to Boston. Linoleum aisles that I love to get lost in. I pray at my altar of slush.” 

“Alter of slush?” 

“Drinking a slushie. It was something I joked about with my mom. Whenever you drink a slushie, it freezes your brain. When you freeze your brain, you forget all your problems.” He hands me the cup of slushie. I was confused. Why did he hand me this? “What do you want me to do with this?” 

“Freeze your brain. Suck on that straw. Get lost in the pain. Happiness comes when everything numbs. Who needs cocaine? Care for a hit?” 

“Does your mommy know you eat all that crap?” 

“Not anymore. When mom was alive, we lived halfway normal. But now it's just me and my dad. We're less formal. I learned to cook pasta, I learned to pay rent, learned the world doesn't owe you a cent. You're planning your future Izuku Midoriya. You'll go to some college. And marry a lawyer. But the sky's gonna hurt when it falls. So, you better start   
building some walls.” 

“So, what would suggest I do?” 

“Freeze your brain. Swim in the ice. Get lost in the pain. Shut your eyes tight, till you vanish from sight. Let nothing remain. Shatter your skull. Fight pain with more pain. Forget who you are. Unburden your load. When the voice in your head says you're better off dead. Don't open a vein. Just freeze your brain. Go on and freeze your brain. Try it”


	5. Chapter 5

The day before I met Todoroki, I was invited to a party at Aoyama’s house. Knowing him, it wasn’t going to be a pg. party. Trust me. Ask anyone in this hellish place. There must be at least a thousand horror stories. Ranging from drunk karaoke and beer pong to strippers and prostitutes. Aoyama’s parties were a parent’s worst nightmare. I don’t want to go to this party. But I must. I must go because I tricked Uraraka into thinking she was invited. I knew the letter was bullshit. Iida knew the letter was bullshit. But Uraraka didn’t. She didn’t know. And she was going to go to the party. She was going to be humiliated. I must stop her. She can’t get humiliated. 

I showed up at the party five minutes late, but nobody noticed. Everyone was drunk silly. Aoyama and Sero were yelling at each other. Aoyama was on one table and Sero was on the other table. It sounded like they were shouting instructions for everyone at the party. Holly hell they’re drunk. 

Aoyama: Dad says, "Act our age." You heard the man, it's time to rage! 

Sero: Blast the bass, turn out the light. Ain't nobody home tonight! 

Aoyama: Drink, smoke, it's all cool. Let's get naked in my pool! 

Sero: Punch the wall and start a fight! Ain't nobody home tonight! His folks got a waterbed   
Come upstairs and rest your head. 

Aoyama: Let's rub each other's backs. While watching porn on Cinemax! 

Finally, after five minutes of this bs, I was snatched by the Heathers. They dragged me to one of the many tables lining the wall. “When mom and dad forget to lock the liquor cabinet, it's big fun! Big fun!” Aoyama walked to the table with a giant bottle of tequila. I saw him pour the tequila in multiple shot glasses. I was confused on what to do so I watch Kirishima. She licked salt off her hand and took a shot of tequila. Then she took a bite of lime. 

Midoriya: Ok, ok, ok. So, it's salt, and then lime, and then shot? 

Kaminari: No, it's salt, and then... 

Bakugou: You're doing it wrong! 

Midoriya: Really? Cause I feel great! 

I thought I saw stars. I felt awesome. I don’t care if I did the tequila shot wrong. I still think the tequila had a positive effect on me. By this point, the Heathers left the table. Right then Shinsou walked by the table. He was clearly drunk. He smiled at me and said, “Midoriya, you are looking good tonight!” Whoa! A hot guy smiled at me without a trace of mockery! Then again everyone's high as a kite. I joined Shinsou and his friends at a table. Stoned. Zoned. I should quit..., “Hey is that weed? I want a hit!” Shinsou handed me a joint. “Fill that joint and roll it tight.” Dreams are coming true when people laugh but not at you! I'm not alone! I'm not afraid! I feel like Bono at Live-Aid! 

Aoyama: Alright, people, listen up! What is Westerberg gonna do to the Razorbacks at Sunday's game? 

Sero: Gonna make 'em go Whee! Whee! Whee! Whee! 

Kirishima: Way to show maturity! 

Right then Aoyama jumped next to Kirishima. He was way too drunk. He grabbed Kirishima’s left breast and squeezed. Right after he did that Kirishima shouted, “Quit it jackass, get off of me!” To get him off her I shouted, “Yo! Ram! Emergency! I just saw some freshmen sneaking over the pool fence!” Now let’s get one thing straight. Ram HATES freshmen. He hates them with every bone in his body. 

Aoyama: I hate freshmen! Where are you little pricks? I'm coming for you!... 

Midoirya: Hey, are you okay? 

Kirishima: I didn't need your help. 

Midoriya: Aw, thanks Heather, but I don't really have to vomit right now. 

Dear lord. Now I’m the one who is way too drunk. After Aoyama jumped outside to chaise the imaginary freshmen, Sero shouted at me. “You need a jello shot!” 

Bakugou: Uraraka, in the flesh. 

Kirishima: Here comes the Cootie Squad. We should... 

Bakugou: SHUT UP KIRISHIMA! 

Kirishima: Sorry Bakugou! 

Kaminari: Look who's with her - oh, my God! 

I saw Uraraka so I went up to greet her. 

Midoriya: I can't believe you actually came. 

Uraraka: It's exciting, right? Oh, I want to say hello to Aoyama. I brought sparkling cider. 

Bakugou: Showing up here took some guts. Time to rip them out. 

Kirishima: Well, who's this pig remind you of? Especially the snout. 

Around the same time Uraraka showed up, Aoyama got back from freshmen hunting. 

Aoyama: Where the hell are those freshmen? 

Fuck. 

Uraraka: Hi, Aoyama. I wasn't gonna come, but since you took the time to write that sweet note... 

Aoyama: What note? Why d'you gotta be so weird all the time? People wouldn't hate you so much if you acted normal. *sips cider*There's no alcohol in here! Are you trying to poison me? 

I couldn’t watch it anymore. I ran out of the house with Bakugou on my heels. “Where the hell are you going? I give you an opportunity and you skip out on it! Go on then! Don’t come back. On Monday you’re dead! Dead!” 

I didn’t look back.


	6. Dead Girl Walking

I was terrified. The demon queen of high school has decreed it: she says Monday, 8 AM, I will be deleted. They'll hunt me down in study hall. Stuff and mount me on the wall. Thirty hours to live. How shall I spend them? Her goons were going to kill me. I couldn’t die. I wasn’t cattle. I could change my name and ride up to Seattle. But I don't own a motorbike. Wait... 

I’m still a virgin. If I was going to die, I wasn’t going to die a virgin. But who could I do ‘it’ with? What about......? No, I just met him. We barely know each other. We aren’t even dating. What if he has a girlfriend? But does it matter? I’m going to die anyway. Might as well have some ‘fun’. I was a dead girl walking. I needed it. I had only thirty hours. I texted Todoroki that I was on my way. Of course, he was confused. But I didn’t care. At this point, I was already in his backyard. Now how was I going to get into his room? I looked at the side of the house. There was a gutter I could hold onto. I slowly made my way up the gutter and gripped onto his window sill. I snapped the lock and opened the window. “Midoriya, what are you doing in my room?” Todoroki looked in my direction. “I told you I was on my way.” He was wearing ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was wet, I assumed he took a shower. 

Normally, I couldn’t say these things. However, I had just left a party where I had a shit ton of alcohol and weed. So, in other words, I acted strangely. “Sorry, but I really had to wake you. See, I decided I must ride you till I break you.” Todoroki looked shocked and I was shocked too. Did I really say that? But I kept going. “Cause Bakugou says I got to go.   
You're my last meal on death row.” He looked at me with utter confusion. “Midoriya, you’re drunk.” 

“So, what if I am. That doesn’t mean anything. I might die Monday and I don’t want to die a virgin.” 

“MIDORIYA! I’m not having sex with you while you’re drunk.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“No, you won’t.” 

“Let's go, you know the drill. I'm hot and pissed and on the pill. Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking! Come on. Please. I need this.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. I’ll be o.k.” 

(Heads up, I’m not a good smut writer.) 

I laid down on the bed started unbuttoning my shirt. Todoroki laid on top of me and started sucking on my neck. That was going to leave a mark. He moved up from my neck to my jaw. He kissed my lips and I kissed him back. He moved down from my lips to my chest. I reached behind my back and unhooked my bra and threw it to the floor. This was the first time someone had ever seen me without a bra. He licked my nipple and started sucking. I moaned with pleasure. I’ve never been touched like this before. I arched back and wrapped my legs around his waist. I slipped my skirt off my waist and laid there. Did I want to do this? I was going to lose my virginity. Was I o.k. with this? Yes. I was ready. 

I slowly slipped off my underpants. I felt frigid air on my vagina. Todoroki straddled my hips and started unbuckling his pants. He removed his pants and threw them to the floor. He also removed his underwear. He placed his hands next to my head. “Do you really want to do this?” 

“Yes!” Nothing could prepare me for the pain I felt. I felt a pressure in my lower region as he pressed his dick into me. It kept going in farther. After it was fully inserted, he started pulling out, but then he pushed it back in. He kept repeating this. For some reason, after a while, it didn’t hurt. I started to feel pleasure again. I kept moaning Todoroki’s name as he thrust into me. But I was still a dead girl walking.


	7. The Me Inside Of Me

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh shit! Oh fuck!_

Here I stand. I stand over Bakugou’s dead body. I was only trying to get her to throw up. Not kill her. I mixed different liquids from the fridge. I didn’t know Todoroki added drain cleaner. I didn’t realize she was going to die until she fell into the glass table. She fell forward and smashed her head into the glass. Blood covered the floor. We killed her. We fucking killed her. “Well, what do we do?” Todoroki interrupts my train of thought with his question. I panicked. What do we do? We killed someone. Someone who had a life, and we took it away. “We could pretend she committed suicide. Here me out. We could forge a note to make it look like she committed suicide, and we get off the hook.” Was he serious? This would never work. Or would it? “Think. Long and hard. Conjure her up in your mind. What would she say? What is her final statement to a cold, uncaring planet?” I grabbed her notebook. I ripped out a piece of paper and started writing.

_**Dear world...** _   
_**Believe it or not, I knew about fear;** _   
_**I knew the way loneliness stung.** _   
_**I hid behind smiles and crazy hot clothes;** _   
_**I learned to kiss boys with my tongue.** _   
_**But oh, the world, it held me down;** _   
_**It weighed like a concrete prom queen crown.** _

_**No one thinks a pretty girl has feelings.**_  
 _ **No one gets her insecurity.**_  
 _ **I am more than shoulder pads and makeup.**_  
 _ **No one sees**_ the me _ **inside of me...**_

Bakugou POV:

I woke up in a pile of glass. Glass was embedded in my face and blood covered my nice carpet. Well......it wasn’t nice anymore. I slowly picked myself off the floor. I saw my dead body lying on the floor. My blond hair was sprawled across the floor and so were my limbs. Damn, I really need to get my roots redone. I looked in the direction of Deku. She was writing a “suicide note”. I decided to look over her shoulder and read it. Jesus, she was making me sound like air supply.

*three hours later*

When my parents returned from their Saturday trip to grandma’s house, they screamed their heads off. They called 911 and the cops came over. And guess what they found. The forged note. And they read it. And they believed it. Ha, dumbasses. Of course, at first, they thought it was murder. But when they read the note, they changed their tune.

_**They couldn't see past my Rockstar mystique.** _   
_**They wouldn't dare look in my eyes.** _   
_**But just underneath was a terrified girl.** _   
_**Who clings to her pillow and cries!** _   
_**My looks were just like prison bars;** _   
_**They've left me a myriad of scars.** _

“Myriad,” nice. I missed that word on my spelling test.

 

_**No one thinks a pretty girl has substance. That's the curse of popularity.** _   
_**I am more than just a source of handjobs.** _

Damn straight.

 _ **No one sees**_ the me _ **inside of me.**_

*the next day*

Toshinori Yagi: Bakugou Heather’s death is not your everyday suicide.

Nemuri Kayama: You should cancel classes.

Toshinori Yagi: No way, coach, I send the kids home before lunch and the switchboard'll light up like a Christmas tree.

Hizashi Yamada: Our children are dying! I suggest we get everyone into the cafeteria and just talk and feel, together.

Toshinori Yagi: Thank you, Mr. Yamada. Call me when the shuttle lands.

Hizashi Yamada: I'm telling you, we all misjudged Bakugou Heather. This is the loveliest suicide note I've ever read.

_**Box up my clothing for Goodwill.** _   
_**And give the poor my Nordic Track.** _   
_**Donate my car to crippled kids.** _   
_**Or to those ghetto moms on crack.** _   
_**Give them my hats and my CDs.** _   
_**My pumps and my flats, my three TVs!** _

_**No one thinks a pretty girl has feelings;**_  
 _ **But I weep for all I failed to be.**_  
 _ **Maybe I can help the world by leaving;**_  
 _ **Maybe that**_ the me _ **inside of me.**_

Toshinori Yagi: Aw, hell. Long weekend for everybody!

Midoriya POV:

Principal Yagi announced over the loudspeakers that we got the rest of the week off. Everyone scurried to the bus lane to get the hell out of here. Before we could leave, Mr. Yamada shouted over everyone. “Not so fast, kids. They're refueling the buses, which gives us a solid half-hour of healing. Now I have mimeographed copies of the suicide note so you can feel Heather's anguish. I'll pass the suicide note around.” Remakes of the letter Todoroki and I had made were passed around like they were a treasure. Everyone looked at the note and acted like it made them feel something. I knew it was all bullshit. Everyone hated her, no matter what they say. People were shouting that they never knew her pain. Which of course was a lie. She never felt pain and we all knew that. When Mr. Yamada asked me what I thought, I told him that for Bakugou to be happy, she had to give up her position. And like I expected; he believed it.

Bakugou POV:

Holy crap! This is awesome! Jesus Christ! I'm bigger than John Lennon! I was getting attention! I was now more popular than when I lived.

Midoriya POV:

Kirishima and Kaminari had invited me to a party at Sero and Aoyama’s house. After the last party, I didn’t know if I wanted to go. But I didn’t want any judgment, so I went. I showed up to the party wearing black shorts, a blue tank top, and my hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I showed up at the party, only to find that everyone else was already drunk. The first red flag. The next red flag was when I found out the only people at the party were Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, Aoyama, and me. I should have paid attention to the flags.


	8. Blue

The moment I sat down, Sero and Aoyama started hitting on me. I felt violated. They would talk to me in drunken, slurred voices. “Hey Midoriyaaaaaa.” After Aoyama said my name in the creepy, seductive voice and shoved me into the couch, I finally said something. “ Eww. You got a left hand; Use it.” He suddenly looked hurt and Sero shouted across the room, “Don't talk mean like that. You'll hurt their feelings.” By ‘their’ I hope he doesn’t mean his.......oh god no. Aoyama gave me a perverted look and followed Sero’s statement by saying, “You make my balls so blue.” I cringed at his statement. Why would he say that? I immediately shove him off me and sat back up. 

Sero: You hurt them badly. 

Aoyama: You make my balls so blue. 

Sero: They're hangin' sadly. 

Of course, while this is going on, Kirishima and Kaminari were giggling and drinking alcohol. I grabbed my bag and jumped off the couch. Before I could get to the door, Aoyama shoved me against the wall. Damn, that was going to leave a mark on my shoulder. “WHAT THE FUCK?” I know this was Aoyama we’re talking about, but I never thought he would pin me up against the wall. My arms were up against my head and I couldn’t move them. He looked me dead in the eye and purred, “What did they do to you that you hate them so?” Sero walked up behind Aoyama and told me, “Don't run from me. They're all beat up like a tackling dummy!” I kept trying to pull my arms away from Aoyama’s grip, but my struggles were unsuccessful. But I had an idea. I kicked Aoyama in the stomach, and he loosened his grip. I pulled my arms out of his hands and ran towards the door. But Sero was fast. He ran, picked me up, carried towards a bedroom, and threw me on the bed. Aoyama ran into the room behind him and Kirishima and Kaminari shut the door with a bang. 

What the hell? They were in on it? THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS! Sero pulled me close and held me next to him, preventing me from getting off the bed. “They long for your embrace! They're warm like mittens!” Without him noticing, I broke one of my arms free. I punched him in the side of the head and jumped out of his arms. I ran up to the door and tried opening. It didn’t open. I started banging on the door and shouted, “Kirishima...? Kaminari...? Open the door!” I heard them laughing and telling me to “deal with it.” I was so scared, so I ran to the window. I opened it and looked down. It was a long drop, but it was the only way out. I jumped and landed harshly. I tried to get up, but my ankle was in so much pain. I didn’t have another choice, so I walked up and painfully walked to my car. I drove home and cried my eyes out.


	9. Blue (reprise)

The next day I did my best to avoid Sero and Aoyama. Whenever they looked at me, I looked in the other direction. When I sat down in my desk during 7th period, I got a strange question. Tsuyu walked up to me and asked about the “three-way”. “What are you talking about?” I was so confused. “Ya know the three-way with Sero and Aoyama?” 

What three-way? Nothing happened!” I was so shocked, I didn’t even notice that Kirishima walked up behind me and started talking. “I remember differently. I seem to remember there was a three-way.” 

I later found out that Sero and Aoyama had told everyone that there had been “a sword fight in my mouth.” I was devastated. Why would they lie? All I could do was lock myself in my room and cried. Later that night Todoroki came over to my house and comforted me. He told me it was going to be O.K. He told me that he had a revenge plan that we could use. I hope it brought them pain.


	10. Our Love Is God

“They made you cry. But that will end tonight. You are the only thing that's right about this broken world. Go on and cry. But when the morning comes, we'll burn it down and then we'll  
build the world again... Our love is God.” Todoroki held me close as I cried into his shoulder. As I was crying, I noticed he started crying too.” I asked him if he was ok. He told me that since we were both crying, we weren't going to be alone. “When the morning comes, we’ll dry the tears and raise our city here. Our love is god.”

*time skip*

I picked up the phone and called Sero. It rang a few times and then Sero picked up. “Hi Sero, it’s Midoriya. How did you know it was a dream of mine to have two guys at once?” He didn’t say anything for a few seconds and then he responded with, “Um, lucky guess?” I could hear Aoyama laughing in the background. “Well, if you want it to come true, meet me at the cemetery, at dawn.” I could hear Aoyama shouting in the background. He was saying something along the line of “Free pussy.” After I hung up, Todoroki was grinning like the Cheshire cat. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a package of bullets. “Woah, are those real?”

“No, there "Ich Luge*" bullets. My grandpa scored them in world war two. We’ll make it look like they committed suicide. You’ll write a note, and I’ll shoot them. They’ll be laughing stocks. We can make it look like they died for each other. We can make them lovers.” Todoroki cracked up laughing.

_**“Aoyama and I died because we had to hide our gay forbidden love from a disapproving world."** _

*time skip*

I stood in the center of the cemetery. It was cold, so I wore long black leggings along with a black sweater. It was a crop top sweater, so I put a white tank top under it. I put on my black converse high tops so I could run if I need to. Finally, after fifteen minutes of waiting, I see the boys walk towards me. “Hey, Midoriya. So, do we just whip it out or what?” Honestly, I wasn’t shocked by Aoyama’s question. “Take it slow Aoyama. Strip for me.”

“Wait, what about us?” Sero looked a bit suspicious. I needed to give Todoroki more time, so I responded with, “Well, I was hoping you could rip them off me.” The answer must’ve worked because they both started taking their clothes off. Todoroki sneaked up behind them and waited quietly. “OK, on the count of three.”

“One...Two......” Right then Todoroki pulled out the guns and shouted. “THREE.” He hit Aoyama first and he dropped to the ground. Sero screamed and ran towards the cemetery exit. “Stay here, I’ll get him.” Sero kept shouting the Todoroki killed his best friend. For some reason, I felt like something was wrong. I put to fingers on Aoyama’s wrist. I don’t feel a pulse. My fears were confirmed. He is dead. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I heard a gunshot in the distance. Sero had also died. Todoroki made me drag the bodies and place them next to each other. We set it up. I placed the note on Sero’s chest. I positioned his hand on the note, so it looked like he was holding it. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

*Ich Luge is German for “I lie.”


	11. Prom Or Hell

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm going steady.** _

_**Mostly he's awesome.** _

_**If a bit too "rock and roll".** _

 

_**Lately, he's bumped off.** _

_**T** _ _**hree of my classmates.** _

_**God, have mercy on my soul.** _

 

_**They were just seventeen.** _

_**They still had room to grow.** _

_**They could have turned out good.** _

_**And now we'll never know.** _


	12. Why I haven't been updating/When I will update

Well hello there. It's been a while. How long has it been? Since March? 

I apologize. A few weeks after I last updated I went to a mental hospital. I will not go in specifics, but it was serious. Ever since then I still worked on writing. But I couldn't bring myself to update this book specifically. It has nothing to do with the subject. I planned this book out with someone who I now want nothing to do with. I didn't want to update this book until I was mentally stable again. I now have my life back together and I hope to update next month. I do summer camps and will be busy until August. Thank you for being patient.

~Aidan~


	13. I Love My Dead Gay Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> I’M BACK BITCHES! My mental health has been doing a lot better, school is going well, and I want to start writing again. I’m doing a different format for this chapter because of 1. Writer's block and 2. I desperately needed to post something.

Mr. Toshinori: You wait just a minute, Aizawa! It is ignorant, hateful talk like yours that makes this world a place our boys could not live in! They were not dirty! They were not wrong! They were two lonely verses in the Lord's great song! 

Mr. Aizawa: Our boys were pansies, Yagi! 

Mr. Toshinori: Yes! My boy's a homosexual! And that doesn't scare me none...I want the world to know...I love my dead gay son! I've been thinking. Praying. Reading some magazines. And it's time we opened our eyes! Well, the good Lord made the universe the Lord created man. And I believe it's all a part of his gigantic plan. I know God has a reason for each mountain and each flower and why he chose to let our boys get busy in the shower!   
They were not dirty! They were not fruits! They were just two stray laces in the Lord's big boots! Well, I never cared for homos much until I reared me one. But now I've learned to love... 

 

Mr. Toshinori: I LOVE MY DEAD GAY SON! 

Class 1-A: He loves his son! He loves his son! His dead gay son! 

Mr. Toshinori: Now, I say my boy's in heaven! And he's tanning by the pool! The cherubim walk with him and him, and Jesus says it's cool! They don't have crime or hatred, there's no bigotry or cursin'...Just friendly fellows dressed up as their favorite Village Person!   
They were not dirty... 

Class 1-A: No, no. 

Mr. Toshinori: They just had flair! 

Class 1-A: Whoa! 

Mr. Toshinori: They were two bright red ribbons in the Lord's long hair. Well, I used to see a homo and go reachin' for my gun. But now I've learned to love... And furthermore! These boys were brave as hell! These boys, they knew damn well! Those folks would judge 'em, they were desperate to be free! They took a rebel stance, stripped to their underpants! Paul, I can't believe that you still refuse to get a clue. After all that we been through... 

Mr. Toshinori: I'm talkin' you and me! In the summer of '83! 

Mr. Aizawa: That was one hell of a fishing trip. 

Class 1-A: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! They were not dirty. Whoa! And not perverse... No, no! They were just two stray rhinestones on the Lord's big purse! 

 

Aizawa and Toshinori: Our job is now continuing the work that they begun! 

 

Class 1-A: 'Cause now we love, love, love! We love your dead... 

Mr. Toshinori: They're up there disco dancing to the thump of angel wings! 

Mr. Aizawa: They grab a mate... 

Mr. Toshinori: And roller skate... 

Aizawa and Toshinori: While Judy Garland sings! 

Mr. Toshinori: They live a playful afterlife that's fancy-free and reckless! 

Mr. Aizawa: They swing upon the pearly gates... 

All: And wear a pearly necklace! 

Class 1-A: Whoo! 

Aizawa and Toshinori: They were not dirty! 

 

Class 1-A: No! 

All: They were good men! And now they're happy bear cubs in the Lord's big den! 

Aizawa and Toshinori: Go forth and love each other now like our boys would have done! 

All: We'll teach the world to love... 

Aizawa and Toshinori: I love my dead gay son! My son! My son! 

Class 1-A: Not half bad, your dead gay son! Wish I had your dead gay son! Thank you, Dad, for your... 

All: Dead! Gay! Son!


End file.
